The present invention relates to a basic formula of an active layout drawing in skirts tailoring and more particularly a basic formula to measure the figure of human body for making an active layout to fit the differences in body figure.
Regular layout drawing in skirts tailoring is unvarying and can not discover the defect in body figure for compensation in advance, thereby a misfit happens quite often and further alteration is usually required. Therefore, regular layout drawing technique is not perfectly applicable in mass production.